Should have been
by slayer faith2
Summary: My real dad and mum were killed a long time ago, Sirius is my godfather, but he's the only father I've ever known."
1. New life

A/N: this is my first fanfic so be nice. And I hope you like it. The orginal characters of the story belong to J.K Rowling... Sorry about the spelling, i am very bad at so if you would let me know if any thing is spelled wrong i would appreciate it...

Thinking'

"Talking"

Parselmouth

sound effects

SlayerFatih2

Its been five years since Voldemort killed the Potters and Sirius was framed for the murder of 13 muggels. But Sirius didn't know that, he lost track of time in Azkaban. He was the most guarded cell so it was rare to get any peace for the Dementors. But Sirius noticed that they seemed to be moving away. He heard voices coming closer.

"Are you sure he's even sane? It almost impossible to keep your mind here."

"No but we have to hope, it looks as if we sent an innocent man to prison. Azkaban no less."

It turned out to be the minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Mad Eye Moody. They came to the cell and unlocked it. They carefully stepped in. Mad Eye spoke first.

"Sirius? Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you your standing right there aren't you?" he said smiling. "I'm not insane you know."

Moody laughed. "Knew this place couldn't get to you. Always have to brake the rules."

"So what would the Minister of Magic and a great Auror be doing in the cell of a murderer, talking like old friends?"

Fudge was still stunned at this point. "Well you see there seems there might have been a mistake. See a Mr. Pettigrew happened to walk through one of the defenses on my property and a rat suddenly turned in to man. Imagine how the family who was keeping him as a pet reacted. It was chaos. But we caught him and he said some very entertaining things under Veritaserum."

Sirius nearly choked. They had caught Peter? He was going to be free! Sirius turned to him and said " So when do I get out of here?"

"Now, we have a boat waiting. I suggest we leave now." replied the Minister finally regaining his voice.

Though Sirius was sane he could barley walk and had to lean on the Minister for help and he didn't look to happy about it.

* * *

When Sirius got to the Ministry he noticed a lot of people looking at him but there was one who stood out, Remus Lupin. When Remus saw him he was out of his seat in a second and ran up to Sirius. Remus and Sirius hugged as Remus said, "Padfoot could you ever forgive me for believing that you betrayed lily and James?"

Sirius smiled and hugged him back. "Of corse, if you can't forgive me for thinking you were the spy." they smiled at each other and Remus helped him sit down.

"So Remus, what's happening?"

"There's going to be a hearing clearing you of all charges, and they will probably offer you a lot of money to not sue and cause a commotion."

"Oh, hey Fudge is that true?"

"We are willing to pay you a large some of money, as retribution for the wrongful imprisonment."

"Oh, well I want three things; first the lots of money is good, second I want my flying motorcycle back, and third, this is the most important now, I want custody of Harry. Got that? Good. Moony? Make sure they do that k?" Sirius said then passed out.

A week later everything was turning out ok. Sirius was staying at Remus's and he now looked much cleaner and heathier and just yesterday it had been all over the news that Sirius Black was innocent. People were shocked to say the least. Sirius was given his wand back, a lot of money and his flying motorcycle. And today he was going to see Harry. He'd been really upset when he found out that he was living with the Dursleys, they hate all magic. Remus and Sirius have been cleaning The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to get it ready for them and Harry to move in. It took them forever to get the screaming portrait of his mother down. And he had given clothes to the deranged house elf that had served his mother.

"Remus, come on lets go I want to see Harry!"

"I'm coming hold your horse Padfoot."

"I don't have any horses Moony."

"Let's go."

* * *

It was Dudley's birthday and Harry was not having a good time at all. Aunt Petunia had gotten him up at 4:00 to start cleaning. Dudley was to have his cake and presents at the house and then his Aunt and Uncle were taking him and all of his friends to an amusement park for the day, while Harry was sent to spend the day with Miss. Figg and her cats. Harry was just finishing the kitchen floor when his Aunt came in.

"Get to your cupboard now boy! Before Dudley's friends get here!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." five year old Harry said tiredly.

Up in his cupboard Harry could hear the fun his cousin and friends were having at the party. Why can't I come?' Harry thought for not the first time. But Harry knew why. They didn't like him. They didn't want him here. It was is if they only kept him because they had to. But he didn't know why. When Harry heard a knock on the door the didn't think anything of it then another party guest. Harry didn't know that his life was about to change forever.

Knock, Knock

"Vernon? Get the door would you?" called Aunt Petunia.

Vernon Dursley walked to the door and opened it to see two men standing there. Both tall, one with light brown hair and amber eyes. The other had shoulder length black hair and stormy blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Vernon said stiffly.

"Were here to see Harry." the brown haired man said. "I am Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black" he said gesturing to the long haired man.

Vernon's eyes widened then narrowed. "There is know Harry Potter here!" he started to shut the door.

"We didn't say Potter, now let us in or things are going to get messy" said Sirius pushing the door open.

The party had stopped to see what was happing. Vernon was going purple trying not to make a sene at the party. The world would end if people found out about they were related to the Potters, wizards, Harry.

"Sirius your making a sene." Remus said rather tiredly as though he know it would do no good.

"I don't care. _SLEEPNDIEO_." He said putting everyone to sleep except the Dursleys.

(A/N: lame spell I know but couldn't think of any thing good)

"Now I want you to tell me were Harry is." Sirius said in a calm voice.

"Yo-your one of those freaks! What are you doing here? Leave!" screeched Petunia.

"Now you can either bring Harry out here now or I'm going to turn you all into toads."

Now Vernon looking much paler went over to the cupboard un locked it and told Harry to come out.

Harry heard some mumbled talking at the door and then the party went quite. There was a little more talking and then he heard footsteps coming to his cupboard and the lock was unlocked and Uncle Vernon opened the door and told him to go in to the living room. Harry walked in to the living room and saw two men standing there both with an angry look on there face and one seemed to be holding a stick. When the two men saw Harry there faces broke out into huge smiles.

"Harry? God I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You look just like your father." the one with long hair said coming over to him.

Harry didn't feel afraid of these men, it was as if he knew them and he knew they'd never hurt him. They introduced themselves as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were his dads best friends they told him.

"Harry" said Sirius. "There is another thing, I'm also you godfather, and I was wondering if you'd like to come live with us."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. 'They want me to come live with them? They like me? I have a godfather!' Harry was getting his chance to leave the Dursleys and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Yes! I'd love to live with you!"

Sirius beamed down at Harry. And gave him a hug. But Uncle Vernon chose that moment to interrupt.

"Well if you going to take the boy could you do it now. I've had enough of you freaks in my house."

Sirius stood up and glared at Vernon, then with a quick look at Remus the Dursleys were all turned in to frogs. Both Remus and Sirius had those sticks out now. Harry looked up at them.

"How did you do that? Why do you have sticks?"

Remus laughed and looked at Harry. "There not sticks Harry there wands, and we used Magic."

"But uncle Vernon said magic's not real."

"Ah, yes, but Uncle Vernon is a toad now."

Harry giggled at that. Now Sirius spoke up.

"We are wizards Harry and so are you. And when we get home we explain everything the Dursleys undoubtedly left out. Okay?"

"K."said Harry. He was amazed. They were wizards, he was a wizard. It was to much like a dream. Finally some one who wanted him and came to take him away from the Dursleys. He just hoped that he didn't wake tomorrow to find this all a dream.

* * *

When they arrive at number 12 Grimmauld place Remus and Sirius told Harry all about his parents, how they were wizards, what happened to them for real-not the car crash story the Dursleys told him. They told him about them selves and why they weren't able to come for him sooner. And Harry asked many questions. Harry started yawing around 10:00 when they realized how late it was and Sirius and Remus took Harry to his room.

When they reached his room Harry could only stare. It was amazing. The was were red with gold lions on it, he had a huge four post bed with red hangings. A dresser, a desk. He'd never had anything like this. Harry's stare was broken by Sirius talking.

"If you don't like it we could fix it tomorrow."

"I love it! Is it really for me?"

"Of corse it is." said Remus.

Harry smiled at them then hugged them both.

"Okay, off to bed now."

With that said Harry climbed into bed.

"If you need anything my rooms down the hall on the left and Remus's is on the Right. Goodnight Harry well talk more tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Harry was ecstatic to find out that it had not all been a dream. Harry got up and headed down to breakfast. When he heard Sirius and Remus.

"Padfoot get away from the pan."

"Moooonnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy. I wont burn it I promise!"

"It's already starting to burn! You can't cook and I'm sure five years in prison hasn't helped!"

"But Moon-."

"No but's, now go and sit at the table and don't touch any thing!"

Harry came in to see his godfather sulking at the table wile glaring at Remus's back. Harry laughed at the sight. "Ah, Harry your up, good breakfast is almost done." stated Remus.

Sirius pouted at Harry. "He wont let me cook cuz he think I burn everything." "That's cuz you do." Harry laughed again at this. Suddenly Sirius smiled. "Were going shopping today! Were going to get you all new cloths, and some toys, books, a pet!..." "You should know Harry that he intends on spoiling you rotten so I'm going to be the one who makes the rules." said Remus

"Okay." said Harry smiling at Remus.

"Hey! Are you two ignoring me!"

"Yes we are Padfoot."

"Well Don't."

"Hey Harry pull up a chair. Remus is the best cook."

And so they all had breakfast. Remus really was an excellent cook Harry learned quickly. Harry had never eaten so much in his life but the two men seemed determined for him to gain a little weight. Remus was pretty much doing the same thing to Sirius though. After breakfast Remus told him the were going to Diagon Ally. But they had to go in disguise, he wasn't supposed to go out into the wizarding world that much Remus and Sirius told him how he would be recognized and people would crowed him. Harry didn't want that, he wasn't used to being around a lot of people, especially people who didn't hate him.

They had Flooed to The Leaky Cauldron- he didn't like floo powder- and they went to Diagon Ally. They all looked different now. Harry had blond hair and instep of his dazzling green eyes they were a dark brown. Remus had black hair shorter then his hair usually was and Sirius had red hair but kept the same length and had hazel eyes. After they had bought him all new cloths Sirius took them to the pet store.

"Okay, pick any pet you want."

"Really?"

"Of corse."

"Thank you." said Harry running off in to the store. Harry had looked though all the pets, there were cats and dog and flubberworms along with a whole lot of other creatures he'd never seen before. Harry heard what sounded like someone singing from the back of the store and went to go look. He didn't see any one but realized it was coming from a Snake.

_ Hello?>_

_ What who's there?>_

_ um... hi.. I'm Harry, what's your name?>_

_ I'm Arwen, it's nice to talk to you most humans don't listen.>_

_ I've never talked to a snake before, so were are you from?_

_ I used to live in a land were there were many dragons, but I was picked up and brought here. But you seam nice, not like the rest of the humans, I would be honored to be your pet, you are Harry Potter are you not? You are of the light, most others like you are of darkness, I will protect you with all I can.>_

_ Thank you.>_ Harry and Arwen talked a little longer then Harry brought her over to Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius." Said Harry "This is Arwen, can I get her as a pet?" "Are you sure you want a snake Harry" "yes, she's very nice and she want to come stay with me, she said she will not hurt me."

"She said...?" asked Remus. "You talked to her?"

"Yes."

Sirius and Remus shared a worried look they knew what the wizarding public felt about this. "Okay Harry the snake it is." said Sirius. And they went up to the counter and payed for her.

* * *

A week later was Harry's sixth birthday and Remus and Sirius had planned a party. "Okay, we've got presents, cake, games...do you think he'll like it Moony?" "Of corse Padfoot, he'll love it and from what he said this would be his first." Harry came down for breakfast five minutes later. "Morning Sirius, Remus." "Morning Harry, do you know what day it is?" exclaimed Sirius excitedly, practically bouncing off the walls. "Um..." Harry thought hard. "No." "It's your birthday!"

Harry's eyes widened. "My birthday? I had forgotten."

"Well that's ok, we planed it all. We have chocolate cake and candy for breakfast, ice cream cake for lunch, and vanilla cake for dinner! OOOhhh! And we are going to play all day, and the presents!" Remus laughed at Sirius spectacle. Harry smiled he couldn't believe it. After breakfast Harry got his first ever birthday presents. They had got him many fun books on magic and how to prank, and a racing broom the Ares, they were going to teach him to fly. And finally Remus brought out an owl, she was snow white and was beautiful. "We thought you should have your own owl, you might not get or send a lot of letters yet but, well when you go to school you'll use her a lot, and I couldn't weight." Harry went to bed that night happier them ever. He really understood now how these people loved him, they really wanted him to be happy. Once again he was glad this wasn't a dream.

* * *

5 years later.

"Dad! Moony! Watch this!" cried 11 year old Harry Potter as he did a very dangerous stunt on his broom.

"Harry! Your gonna give us heart attacks!" Sirius said wile laughing. "Ah, dad your no fun."

He replied smiling. "Oh, don't you say that, you know I'm the funniest person around! I taught you how to prank! Moony am I not the funniest person you know?" The friend in question was sitting under a tree reading a book. "Of course Sirius." he said off handily. Sirius razed an eyebrow at him. "You not paying attention are you?" "No." "What are you laughing at kid?" Harry came up to Sirius "Well I guess you're a little fun dad." Harry had started calling Sirius dad after about a year living with them. Harry had never known his real father James, and Harry had come to see Sirius as his dad.

Harry didn't really have any friends because -they had waited till he was older to tell him-Dumbledore thought it best that he be kept away from the wizarding would and the muggel world till he came to Hogwarts. There were people after him who didn't like him and media who would bug him for stories having to live his childhood in the papers. Harry was ok with it. He didn't have any friends but he had a good life with his Dad and Moony. He had been home schooled since he had come to live with them, put had gone to muggel parks and played with the other children a lot. He knew soon he would go to a real school and have friends and go into the wizarding would without a disguise.

As they were talking and joking Harry's owl Headgwig, came flying to them. Harry took the letter from its leg and examined it. I never get mail. Who could it be from?' On the back it had a crest and it said Hogwarts. Harry opened it and read it:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...

"Dad, it's my Hogwarts letter!" Remus and Sirius came over to him. "That's great Harry, we'll have to go and get your school supplies, and your wand of corse." "Yes, I finally get my wand!"

September 1st

"Sirius will you hurry your going to make Harry late for school!"

"I'm coming Remus!"

"Dad I think your doing this on purpose."

"Me? Never!"

"Remus could you hex him?"

"Hey!"

"In the car both of you! NOW!"

* * *

They all got in to the car and Remus drove them to the train station. When they arrived they went to platform 93/4 and went through the barrier. They helped Harry load his trunk and waited out side the train for the time to go. "Okay Harry make sure you cause lots of pranks, and you'll make lots of friends soon, have you got the Marauder's Map? And -." "Sirius, stop it. Your rambling." "I know, but Harry owls us if you need anything ok?" "Yes dad I promise."

Just then the train whistle blew and Harry had to get on the train. He hugged his Dad and Remus and got on the train and waved to them from a compartment. After the station was out of sight he stared out the window as the country side passed by. After about five minutes the compartment door opened and a boy with red hair and freckles came in. "Mind if I sit here everywhere else is full?" "No, go ahead." "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." "Whoa, really! I...mean...wow!" Ron and Harry talked for a while when a girl with bushy brown hair came into there compartment and introduced her self as Hermione Granger, a muggel born witch. When they were talking the subject of what house they would be in came up. "What about you Ron? What house will you be in?"

"I hope its Gryffindor, my whole family's been it forever!"

"Well I'm hoping for Gryffindor as well, it dose seem the best, though I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be to bad."

"What about you Harry?"

"Gryffindor as well, my Dad and Moony were in it and they've told me lots of secret places, and my Dads a Gryffindor nut! But I guess he'd be happy as long as I'm not in Slytherin."

"Um... Harry not to be rude but isn't your dad dead?"said Ron looking nervous.

"Oh! Sorry. My real dad and mum were killed a long time ago, the whole wizerding world knows about that. Sirius is my godfather, but he's the only father I've ever known."


	2. Sorting Hat

A/N: sorry this took so long to up date my computer is complete crap. I just got it working and I

hope I can keep it that way but I have the worst luck. Well I hope you like this chapter.

Thank you PreciousLily, I Have Sirius Problems, and Kei1204 my first reviews ever!

Harry Potter dose not belong to me.

When they got to the station someone was calling for the First years, when Harry turned he

saw the biggest man he ever saw! This must be Hagrid. Harry thought. But he's much bigger then I

imagined. Sirius had told him about the half-giant.

"Over here firs' years! Over here." Called the giant man. When he looked down he noticed Harry

and smiled. Then ushered the kids into the boats. Harry, Ron and Hermione got into one boat. As

they sailed across the lake they got there first look at Hogwarts. It was breathtaking, Harry couldn't

believe he was finally here. When they got inside the castle they were met by a stern looking witch

who introduced her self as Professor McGonagall. She told them all about the four houses

(Gryffindor, Huffepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin) and about house points and such.

As they waited for the sorting to start, a kid with very blond hair came up besides Harry. "So, you

Harry Potter eh? Well I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm going to be in Slytherin of course, think you will be

to? You couldn't very well be my friend if you weren't. Well, maybe Ravenclaw, we'll have to see."

"Actually I was hoping for Gryffindor." stated Harry.

Malfoy looked appalled. "Gryffindor, you can't be serious." "Butt out Malfoy, leave Harry alone."

Malfoy turned to look at the voice behind him. "Ah, another Weasley? How many children did you

mother have?" he turned back to Harry "you don't want to go making friends with his sort." Harry looked back at him coldly. "I think capable of choosing my own friends

thank you." With that Malfoy huffed and stomped back over to his friends/bodyguards.

Finally they entered the Great Hall for the Sorting. Sirius and Remus had never told him what the

sorting was no matter how many times he asked, they said he find out when he got there. As they

walked towards the front of the hall Harry saw a stool with an old pointed wizards hat sitting on it.

When every one finally settled in front of the stool everyone stopped talking, then with out warring

the Hat started talking! Actually it was singing!

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat then me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

So the Sorting began. One by one McGonagall called them up to try the hat on. And one by one the

kids were sorted into the different houses. Both Hermione and Ron were put in Gryffindor- Ron was

clearly relived that he hadn't broken tradition. Finally Harry was called.

"Potter, Harry!" then every body started whispering.

"Harry Potter! THE Harry Potter!"

"Wow I can't believe he's here!"

"Do you see his scar? Oh, I saw it! I saw it!"

Harry nervously approached the hat, he sat on the stool and Mcgonagall put the hat on his head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, making him jump slightly. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of

courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent ,oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to

prove yourself, now that's interesting . . . . So where shall I put you?"

Harry started chanting Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin in his head. "Not Slytherin, eh? You could be

great you know? Oh well, better put you in –– GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled as he jumped of the

stool and ran to his friends. He was getting the loudest cheer yet, and the Weasley twins were

making the most noise. Harry was completely happy as he watched the rest of the sorting. And

everyone laughed as Neville Longbottem –– Gryffindor — was so happy he ran to the table with the

Hat still on his head! After the sorting was done the fabulous Welcome Feast began.

During the Feast Harry looked up at the teachers table and noticed something he hadn't before. It

was Snape! His Dad and Remus had told him stories about him! He couldn't wait to owl them about

this, though his dad would probably freak and then try to prank the Professor. When they all had

eaten so much that they could not eat any more they went of to bed, dreaming about the classes they would start in the morning.


	3. Bad Happenings

A/N: Yay! 3rd Chapter! I am sooooooooo glad people liked it! Ok in my story snakes are allowed as pet you can bring. hope you like this chapter.

Harry Potter Does not belong to me.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to someone jabbing him in the leg. "Harry, mate, wake up but don't move to fast." "What?" he mumbled as he woke and looked at Ron. "Ron, what are you going on about?" "Buddy there's a snake on your chest! Don't move, I'll see if I can blast it off."

Harry stared at Ron as he said this, then looked down at his chest to see Arawn curdled up as usual. "Ron it's ok." Harry said as he picked up his pet. Ron's eyes bugged out. "Wh-what are you doing!"

"Ron it's ok it's only Arawn, she's my pet. And don't even think of pointing your wand at me, we haven't learned any spells you could kill me!"

"Sorry mate. I didn't know you had a pet snake."

Harry got up and Arawn encircled her self around his arm. "Sorry, I thought I had mentioned her."

"Yeah, no ya really didn't."

"What is going on here? I heard your commotion from down stairs, hurry up you late for breakfast!"

Hermione said to them.

"Sorry 'Mione"

"Harry's got a pet snake. I thought it was attacking him." stated Ron.

"Really? Isn't that dangerous?" Hermione questioned.

"No, Arawn is really nice, she wont hurt anyone." Harry looked up at them nervously, "Um...promise you guys wont freak out or anything?"

"Yea, Harry what's up?"

"Well...you see...I can kinda talk to snakes, but there not all evil and there really nice..and I'm not evil and I wouldn't hurt anyone..and-" rambled really quickly.

"You're a Parseltongue? That's cool. I mean you can't be a dark wizard you way to much of a softy for that." said Ron smirking. Ron's eyes widened as he saw the look in Harry's eyes. "Ha Ha. Sorry mate I was just jok-." with a battle cry Harry tackled Ron and the two wrestled.

**_thwap, thawp _**Harry and Ron stopped and looked up at Hermione who had just slapped them both in the head. "You two are so immature, get up and get dressed were gonna be late for are **_first_** day!" she screeched at them before huffing and heading to the common room muttering under her breath about stupid little boys. Ron and Harry jumped up and got dressed calling out for Hermione to wait for them.

* * *

Remus was going through the attic at the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black looking for a spell book. When they had cleaned the house they had thrown away most every thing, but they kept some stuff out of necessity, and put it all up here so they didn't have to look at it. Right now Remus was looking for a book to help him in his research that he was doing for Dumbledore.

Going through one of the boxes Remus found a picture. It looked like Sirius at about 15 but there was something different about the eyes. It dawned on Remus this must be Regulus, Sirius' twin brother who had died when he was 20 serving Lord Voldemort. Sirius hated his brother as well as the rest of his family and never really spoke of them, they were dark wizards the lot of them except for an odd cousin every now and again. Remus put the picture down and continued his search for the book.

"Sirius get you ass up here and help me sort through this mess! Can't you at least be a little organized?"

"But Moony were's the fun in that?" the animagus called back.

"Bloody wanker."

* * *

"Bugger, were late McGonagall is gonna kill us!"

"I've noticed Ron, I think its this way." as it was Hermione had not waited for the two boys who had missed breakfast and got lost on the way to there first class Transfiguration. (Harry forgot the Map in his trunk) McGonagall had glared at the two and had suggested that she transfigure them into a pocket watch. After that the day passed by pretty much without incident. Except for getting picked on from Snape but he had been expecting that. There Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a disappointment for Harry. This was the class he had been most looking forward to, but professor Quirrell was a scared stuttering man, so he was hard to understand.

The time passed fast, Harry, after confronting Malfoy, ended up as the youngest Quidditch player in a century. He was the seeker for the Gryffindor team. To which an overly excited Sirius and Remus bought him the newest boom-Nimbus 2000- and had sent an exploding envelop that covered the Great Hall in confetti and turned Harry's along with Ron and Hermione's hair (Harry had told them of his friends in a letter) into Gryffindor red and it would flash gold occasionally. Life continued with fun and hard classes, pranks from the Weasley twins, and a lot off Quidditch practice. It was a few months into term when it happened.

* * *

"Stupid evil inbred git! Snape gives_ me_ detention because _Malfoy_ trips me and I spill my potion!"

"Ron there's no use complaining about it you can't change it." Hermione replied smartly.

"Yes, but it make me_ feel_ better."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes "whatever, lest get to lunch." She said looking at Harry who was trying to not laugh as it would only anger her further. "I see that smile Potter." they continued to the Great Hall talking actively when...

_**Crash**_

The trio looked up to see what happened. Katty Mott, a 3rd year Hufflepuff had dropped all of her books and was just standing there in the middle of the hallway outside the Great Hall not moving. Then with out warring she started cursing people.

" _Locomotor Mortis! Reducto! Incendio!" _The tapestries on the wall caught firethe students were panicking, some of the students were blasted back into the wall, some had fallen over with the Leg Locker curse on them. _"_ _Incarcerous!" _ropes wrapped them selves around a near by student. "_Furnunculus!" _The hex hit a 6th year coming out of the Great hall, causing boils to pop up all over him.

"_Stupify!_" Harry yelled, seeing an opening. Katty fell to the floor just as the professors ran into the hallway.

The professors tried to calm the students and see to the ones who had fallen. Professor Dumbledore walked up to where Harry stood over Katty.

"What happened here?" the aged wizard questioned Harry.

"I don't know sir, we herd a crash and we looked up and she just started cursing people. When I saw a clear shot I stunned her."said The-Boy-Who-Lived. Professor Dumbledore nodded and bent down to take a look at Katty. He waved his wand over her and mutter a spell Harry did not hear. His eyes widened and Harry hear him say "_Imperius_..." Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"All those not injured return to your dormitories immediately, classes are canceled for the rest of today. Professors will transfer injured students to the hospital wing."

* * *

When they got back to the dorm Harry pulled Ron and Hermione aside and told them what he heard Dumbledore say.

"Imperius... I've read that some were, I know it..." Hermione mumbled to herself. Suddenly her face lit up. "I know! Hold on." Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Ron and harry just stared after her. A minute later she emerged from the stairs with a large book.

"I knew I read it somewhere, I read up all about the magical world before I came here. I read about the unforgivable's, the Imperius Curse is one of them. When cast it gives control of the person over to the one who cast it, if it's cast on you, you don't know what your doing, it's like your asleep."

"So some cast the Imperius on Katty?" questioned Harry. "But who?"

"Well it couldn't very well be a student, it's not taught here and the students magic is monitored, they would know if a student cast an illegal spell. It had to have been an adult, but I doubt it was one of the teachers."

"Well then who could have done it?" Ron asked sightly agitated.

"Yesterday was a Hogsmeade trip, I believe if someone cast it, it was then." Harry silently agreed with her. They stayed up and talked a bit more before heading up to bed, Harry wrote a letter to Sirius and Remus telling them what had happened, he knew he had to tell them now cuz they would find out any way, and hopefully they'd be a little less panicked if it came from him. With his letter sent, Harry headed up to the boys dorm.

_ Massster iss worried.> _Harry looked over to his friend. _it'ss been a long day, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow> _Then snake nodded her head then curled up at the end of Harry's bed.

_goodnight> _

_ goodnight ssnake child> _


End file.
